


good girl.

by whoreforhangezoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Scientist Hange Zoë, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforhangezoe/pseuds/whoreforhangezoe
Summary: please read this!!this will be a hange zoe x female reader story, it will contain nsfw.I will also be using she/they pronouns for hange.(these characters are not mine‼️)thank you for reading <3.-short description:you finally get into a college that you always dreamed of, it's your first day there, you meet the chemistry teacher, hange and she seems like she has a interest in you..things that will be in the story: hickeys, thigh riding, classroom sex(sex in the classroom), oral sex, teasing, fingering, college, chemistry teacher, closet sex and etc‼️‼️.this story will mostly contain smut/nsfw so please don't read it if your uncomfortable with smut/nsfw.(also I'm new to fanfics so please don't expect this to be good, I'm trying my best.)
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

y/n's pov.

I wake up to the sun shining into my eyes, it's the first day of college today, I close my eyes for a second before opening them again.  
I stand up and I grab the bags of clothing on the floor, I still haven't unpack all my bags yet.  
I walk past the unopened boxes and I grab some deodorant and put it on.  
I grab my laptop and a small bag with things I needed in it, I walk out of my dorm and I scroll through my schedule, my first class was "choir", I walk to my class.  
I walk around the building until I find the room that is called choir, I walk in and pick a desk that is empty.   
I sigh and realize this is gonna be a long day, the teacher walks in with papers in their hand, "Im Mr. Smith, your choir teacher.  
I'm gonna take attendance so say here. Sasha Blouse?", "here!"  
she say's while stuffing a potato in her face.  
He continue to say names I don't recognize, "y/n?", "here" I say.  
I lay my head on the desk and wait until class is over.  
The bell rings and I get up, my next class was ela, I walk to my class and I sit down on a random table and the teacher introduces theirseleves.  
"Im Mr. Ackerman, respect me or go to detention."  
He continues to talk about tea and other things, I bang my head on the table and close my eyes.  
"oi brat, get up"  
He grabs me my head and lifts it up. I roll my eyes  
"whatever" I say  
"tch, what did I say? respect me or go to detention." He says.  
"ugh fine"  
I say, I look at the board and space out. The bell rings and I run out the classroom before mr. ackerman says something, I walk through the hallways, I see that potato girl with a girl who has short black hair.  
I walk past them  
"hey you, you with (ur hair color) hair" Sasha says, "um... yes?" I say with a confused look, why did they want me?  
"wanna sit with us in lunch? ughh I can't wait for lunch!" she says while drooling.  
"sasha, don't be so weird" the black hair girl said.  
"oh, sure I guess" I say with a smile, I run off to my next class. my next was math which I really suck at, I head to that class hoping for it to be a better teacher, I walk into the class and find a seat.  
"good afternoon guys, I'm Ms. Brzenska. I'll be taking attendance so say here if your here."  
she says, "Eren Jaeger?, Armin Arlert?, y/n (last name)?", "here" I say  
I lean back in my chair hoping math class isn't gonna be a bad class.  
Class passes by so quickly, finally it's the last class of the day, chemistry.  
I walk to my class and look around in the hallways, I see a blondie and a brown hair girl holding hands with each other in the hallway, "ymir we have to get to class, let's go!", "fine christa".

-

I open the door slowly, I see a person with brownish hair and with glasses, they have a lab coat on and crocs.  
"good afternoon students! I'm Ms. Zoë and I'm your chemistry teacher, I'll be taking attendance so say here when you hear your name."  
she lifts her glasses onto her head, "Mikasa Ackerman? oo! your related with levi- I mean Mr. ackerman! haha", they start giggling, "Jean Kierstein?, Connie Springer? y/n (last name)?"  
"here" I say, she stares at me for a second and smiles and continues to do attendance, the teacher was really pretty, but she's a teacher but I can't help it.  
I continue to admire her, the bell rings and right before I walk out of the classroom a voice calls out for my name.  
"y/n, stay after class for me, will ya?" she says, I walk inside and I close the door slowly.  
"you seem to be admiring me in class, are you interested in me or something" she says with a smirk.  
she smells like wood but with a tint of flowers, "i.. uh uh, I don't know??" I say nervously.  
she leans against my ear.  
"ah, alright be a good girl for me in class or you will get punish" she says while pulling away, I feel her warmth of her breath in my ear, she opens the door for me and I head to lunch hoping sasha and mikasa saved a seat for me.  
I run across the hallways and I get to the cafeteria.   
I see sasha waving her hand at me, "hey you ! over here!" she says, I walk over to the table and I see mikasa and those 2 girls from earlier.  
"why were you late and what's your name" sasha says while stuffing food in her face,  
"oh uh.. don't worry about it" I say, she looks confused but takes a bite out of her food.  
"she seems like a irresponsible bitch" ymir says  
"hey ymir, be nice!" christa says,  
I laugh it off and I think of the chemistry teacher.  
After lunch is over I wave goodbye to my new friends and I head to my dorm, I felt lonely and missed high school but I tried to ignore it.

-

I get to my dorm and place my bags on the table, I lay on my bed and I grab my phone to scroll through insta, I scroll until I find something interesting, I see a familiar, "@hangezoë".  
I click on the profile and I see some photos with her and mr. ackerman, "levi? hange? that's their names?" I say to myself.  
I sigh, I feel so exhausted from today.  
I close my eyes and think about ms. zoë before I sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hange's pov.

I wake up to the noise of sizzling, "hey you brat, wake up" levi says, I groan.  
"shut uppp, you better have tea ready or I'm sleeping in"  
"hange you have a job, stupid brat"  
"you have stupid hair so shut up"  
"god would you just get up brat"  
"ugh fine"  
I sit up and I grab my rubber band and I put my hair in my usual ponytail and I let strands of hair fall onto my face.  
I rub my eyes and I put my glasses on, I walk to the table and I sit down in the chair,  
"here's your food, I made your favorite tea and eggs and bacon, if you don't like it drink pig piss" he says  
I roll my eyes and I take bites of my food and I sip some of my tea.  
I finish my food and I put my dish in the dish washer and I head to my closet to grab my lab coat and crocs.  
"hange hurry up, we have to get to the building soon" levi says while fixing up his suit  
"I'm coming, jesus" I say,  
I grab my laptop and bag and we head out the door, the sun is shining and there's a breeze. "levi your so short, the college kids are gonna end up being taller than you" I laugh at him but he punches me in the arm.  
we get inside the car,  
"shut up hange, you don't even shower that's why you have greasy hair, I end up having to force you into the shower." he says  
"whatever, just drive to the college building"  
we finally get to the building and we get out of the car, we spilt ways and wave goodbye to each other.  
I walk to my classroom, it was the first day of college (for the students), I unlock the classroom and I set my glasses down and I put on my goggles and I wait until 1st period starts. After a long day of classes it the last period, 4th period, I wait until people come into the room and I take attendance.  
this one girl kept staring at me and I couldn't help but to tease her, "y/n, stay after class", she nods and she stays after class.  
I lean against her ear and whisper "be a good girl for me or you will get punish" I say with a smirk, she's red and I open the door for here and I head to levi's classroom and we eat lunch together and he complains about the kids. "there's this one girl in my class who is such a brat, her name is y/n"  
"oh! I know her, she's a pretty girl" I say with a smile.  
"hange your eyes are sparkling again", "shut up levi, just eat your food."  
I sigh and I scroll through my phone and I see I have a follow request, "@(your first name and last name)"  
"ah, levi look she followed me!"  
"tch, she's such a brat"  
"whatever levi, shut up"  
"we have to go home now" I say,   
we grab our bags and we head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long to make, I've been unmotivated.
> 
> this chapter will contain nsfw.

y/n's pov.

I wake up to the noise of my alarm, "ugh shut up" I say in my head, I get up and rub my eyes and I walk to the bathroom.  
I brush my teeth and get into the shower letting the warm water fall down all over my body, I wash my skin with a loofa and I rinse the soap off my body letting the water run down my body, I get out of the shower and I grab a towel and I dry off my body, I pick my clothing out and I eat a small snack before leaving to class.  
I grab my laptop and bag, I walk out of my dorm room and I walk past through the crowded hallway,  
"y/n! hey!" sasha says with a smile on her face, she runs up to me  
"we should head to choir class before we're late, you know how mr smith is" she says,  
we walk to choir and I open the door for her, I sit down at the desk waiting for mr. smith to appear, we sing random shit and I sleep through all of it.  
I feel someone tapping my shoulder,  
"y/n! wake up" a voice says, I lift my head up, "sasha? oh shit I'm gonna be late".  
She slaps her hand on her face and we run off to our classes, ugh shit I don't wanna get in trouble by Mr. ackerman, I take a deep breath before entering into the room, he stares at me in the eyes,  
"y/n, go to the office"  
"but i-", "no but's, go now" he says,  
I sigh and I close the door. I walk to the office, I walk into the office and see ms. zoë, she stares at me,  
"didn't expect to see you here my dear, did you get in trouble by levi- i mean mr. ackerman?" she says,  
"uh yeah, i kinda slept through class" I say while crossing my arms,  
"haha, of course he got mad at you" she giggles and takes off her glasses,  
"I should head to my classroom, I have lots of work to do. see you later darling" she says with a smile on her face, i wave goodbye.  
I slowly head out of the office hoping the staff don't see me, I run off to the bathroom and I put my hair in a messy bun and the bell rings, I head to my ela class.  
I see kids fighting in the hallway and I laugh at them and run off before they do anything to me, I walk past by christa and ymir and other people I don't recognize, I finally arrive at the classroom, I greet the teacher and I sit down.  
I look around the room and I see a few faces from the hallway, "eren, don't be so messy. fix your hair" mikasa says while putting his long hair into a bun,  
"mikasa I'm not your little brother!",  
"guys stop fighting, let's talk it out!", I watch as they argue, a blond boy, a guy with black hair and mikasa.  
I play games on my laptop hoping this class passes by soon, the bell finally rings and I head to chemistry class, before heading to my last class of the day someone calls out my name, I turn my head to them,  
"mikasa?, what happened",  
"oh nothing, what class do you have next? I need someone to walk with to my next class" she says,  
I think for a second but I remember what hange told me yesterday,  
"uh sure!" I say, we walk to her class which was on the bottom floor, we talk about school and lunch.  
After getting distracted we realize we're late for class,  
"oh shit, cya mikasa!" I say before running off to get my ass to class, I quickly run to the chemistry class and I slowly open the door hoping ms. zoë doesn't know I'm missing.  
"ah, y/n your late. meet me after class" she says with a smirk, I nod nervously and I head to my seat.  
I watch as ms. zoë rant about things she's passionate about and her talking about chemistry shit.  
I pull out my laptop and I play around with it, I hear footsteps coming towards me,  
"darling you shouldn't be playing around in class, especially since I'm talking" ms. zoë says while closing my laptop, I roll my eyes and I continue to pay attention to her rants.  
The bell rings and I lean against my chair, ms. hange walks up to me, lifting my chin up,  
"since you been a bad girl you will be getting punish" she says while lifting her goggles off her eyes, I stand up and I lean against the desk, "here's the deal, go to lunch and I'll wait here but you better come back darling.",  
I gulp and nod, I walk off and I grab my bags and I head to the cafeteria.  
I grab my lunch and I sit with sasha and the others,  
"why are you like 5 mins late?" sasha says while taking a bite of her food,  
"uh, I got lost.." I say, I play around with my food and I listen to them talking.

after class I go to hange's classroom, wondering why she wanted me after class, I should be at home by now, I walk to her classroom and I open the door slowly.  
I walk in and see her stand by the window with a cigarette in her hand,  
"ms. hange, what did you want me for" I say, "ah.. your here darling"  
she says with a smile across her face, she walks to me , she lifts my chin and blows smoke onto my face, I feel butterflies in my stomach, she lets go of my face and leans onto the table.  
"you been a little naughty in class.. don't you think we need a little punishment for that my dear" she says with a smirk,  
"hmm.. yes I have been" I say just to tease her. "is that so? why don't you sit in that chair right there" she says with a smirk, I set my bags down and I sit down, she gets on her knees and rolls up her sleeves.  
hange opened my legs widely, she starts off by licking my inner thigh while I run my fingers through her hair, she reaches the opening of my clit and does circular motions with her tongue, I let out a small moan, "shh.. you don't want people to hear right?" she says with a smirk.  
I cover my mouth with one hand. She runs her slender fingers across my body, letting strands of my hair fall across my face, she pulls away from my clit and licks her lip slowly, she stares at me with a slight smirk and she stands up.  
I pull my pants up, she grabs my hand and pulls me close.  
she pulls close to my neck , feeling the warm breath of her's.  
She pulls away and she walks to her desk, she grabs her bags and walks to the door,  
"see you tomorrow darling".  
she says with a smile, I stand there in slience, I sigh but smile, I grab my bags and I check the time. "6:06pm", I put away my phone and I tuck my hair behind my ear and I walk out of the classroom.

I get into my car and I put my hair in a ponytail, I drive home thinking about what happened earlier, I smile to the thought of that.  
I get to the dorm building and I jump onto my bed resting my head onto my pillow.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hange's pov.

\- "leviii... I'm starving, can we get take out?"  
"no."  
"pretty please, with sugar on top!" I say with pleading eyes,  
"ugh fine, grab the phone."  
I grab the phone that was connected to the wall, I dialed the number and placed the phone onto my ear.  
"Hello, what would you like what mcdonalds?"  
"I would like 2 bigs macs and 2 mcflurry's."  
"alright."  
"levi darling, food is coming soon!" I say happily,  
"alright four-eyes." he says while he rolls his eyes.  
I jump onto the couch letting hair strands to fall down on my face, I rest my head on the pillow and I use the tv-remote to look around the channels, I sigh and realize that I have to grade work. I grab my laptop and I scroll through the essays of science,   
"leviii... can you make me coffee, I need to pull a all nighter tonight." I say, he sighs and stares at me,  
"hange, you been taking a shit ton of all nighters, you need sleep."  
"but... I need to grade work.. unless you wanna do it for me!"  
"shut up four-eyes, fine I'll make you coffee but you better rest." he says while rubbing my head, I adjust my ponytail and I stare at my screen, I sigh and realize this was gonna be a long night.

I hear a knock at the door and I stand up to open it, I open the door and realize it was the delivery man,  
"oh hi, thank you sir!" I say, a smile forms on his face, I grab the food, I feel the warm bag underneath the bag, I run to the kitchen and I set the food on the table.  
"levi! the food is here!" I say with a cheerful smile, I hear him groan and his footsteps coming closer and closer with each footstep, he grabs a chair and sits down, he stares at me and then the bag.  
I grab his food out and I grab mine,   
"here you go levi!" I say,  
"thank you" he mumbles.  
I unwrap the burger and I take a huge bite out of it, I savor the taste of the bread, lettuce, tomato's, I take a bit out of the fries feeling the warmth inside my mouth,   
"so levi, how was your day?"  
"it was okay, what about your's?", He says while taking a bite out of his burger,  
"that's great to hear, my day was good, anyways wanna go to the park tomorrow, maybe have like a picnic or something?" I say with a bright smile,  
"alright but you better not scare little kids like last time..." he says with a groan.

I rest my neck on the back of the couch and I start to replay to emails, works and other stressful shit, I finally get done with all the work. I check the time and realize it's about 2:00am, I lay back and I get a blanket and I sleep on the couch, at least I could rest my eyes for a little. 

I wake up to levi shaking me,  
"hey, four-eyes wake up" he says,  
I groan and get up, he stares at me and chuckles at my messy hair,  
"you might wanna take a shower too.." he says with a slight smile,  
I roll my eyes and I get up, I take off my clothing from the other day and I sigh, I turn on the shower slowly.  
I take off my glasses and I set them on the counter, I check the water temperature and I go inside the shower, feeling the warmth on my skin as it runs down my slender body.  
I run my fingers through my hair and I wash my face, I rinse my hair and I turn the shower off.  
I grab a towel and wrap it around my body, I grab clothing and I put my soggy hair in my usual ponytail.

I walk to the kitchen and see levi making his morning tea.  
"OOOO! can I have some levi?"  
"alright."  
He hands me the tea, I take a sip tasting the bitter and sweetness at the same time,  
"this taste nice levi, anyways I'm exicted to see y/n!" I exclaimed  
"oh.. her.." he says with a groan,  
"hey! be nice, don't be a bitch."  
he stares at me with his bright blue eyes.  
"oh.. I was just kidding..!"  
I say, I stand up and I place the teacup in the sink before he chases me, I grab my lab coat and goggles and my laptop and I wait in the car till he comes.

"levi what took you so long?"   
I say as he walks to the car,  
"I was getting ready..?"  
"but you took like a hour."  
"shut up, four-eyes."  
He starts the car and I roll down the window letting the breeze come in,   
"levi! the breeze feels nice, doesn't it?"  
"yeah, it feels nice."  
I put some music on as we drive to the college building.  
I stare at the sights of trees and small lakes, we get to the college building and I grab my laptop and bag.  
We walk in, we walk to our classes and wave goodbye, I walk into my class and I set my bags onto the counter, I grab my chair and I sit down, I place the pile of papers onto the desk and I rest my hand onto my cheek and I wait till the first bell rings.

I do work and talk to students all day, finally 4th period comes and I finally get to see y/n, I wait outside the door hoping to see her bright smile, I wait outside the door but I don't see her, the bell rings again, I walk inside the classroom,  
"good afternoon students, today we will be taking notes. So please get out your notebooks!"  
I say, I sit down in my desk and I do more paper work, in the corner of my eye I see the door open slowly, I turn my head to the door and see y/n standing there.  
"oh.." I mumble to myself, I walk to her and I lean against her warm body,  
"ah, your late y/n.. meet me after class, will ya?" I say with a smirk, I walk infront of my desk and I talk about myths and science things, I notice that y/n is playing on her laptop, I slowly walk to her and I lift my goggles up and onto my head, "darling you shouldn't be playing around in class.. espically since I'm talking" I say,  
I close the laptop and I head to the front of the class and continue to talk till the bell rings.  
I walk towards y/n while the others walk off, I lift up her chin,  
"you been a bad girl lately... you will be getting a punishment soon." I say with a slight smirk, she nods and walks off, I grab my lunch bag and I head to levi's classroom, I walk through the hallways seeing the kids eating lunch happily, I get to levi's class.  
"hey there levi, whatcha doing?"  
"I'm eating, come take a seat."  
I grab a chair and sit down, we talk about the picnic and shit.  
After we finish eating our food I head back to my class and I set my lunch bag down, I grab a box from my desk and I take out a cigarette, I lean against the window, looking at the view, the door opens and I stare at the door,  
"ms zoë, what did you want from me..?" she says  
"oh.. your finally here darling."  
I walks towards her and I lift her chin, I take the cigarette out of my mouth and blow the smoke onto her face, I let go of her warm face, she leans onto the desk,  
"you have been a bad girl, haven't you?"   
"hmm.. yeah, I been a bad girl."  
"is that so?"   
"well, you should need a punishment my dear, you should sit down on that chair right there." I say as I point to a chair.  
She sets her bags down and sits down, I walk towards her, I get on my knees and I roll up my sleeves, I start by licking her inner thigh as she runs her fingers through my hair, I lean my head toward her clit, I stick my tongue out and I place it onto her clit, I do circlor motions, she lets out a small moan,  
"shhh..you don't want people to hear right?"  
I pull away from her clit and I lick my lips slowly, I run my slender fingers across her body before standing up, I stand up and I grab her arm and I pull her up close to her, I get close to her neck and I bite her neck softly, I pull away and grab my bags.  
"see you tomorrow, darling!" I say with a bright smile, I walk out and head to the car, I wait inside till levi comes.  
levi opens the door and takes a seat,   
"you seem happy hange, what happened?"  
"oh... nothing! don't worry about it."  
I say with a slight smirk, we drive home and we eat a small snack before we fall asleep on the couch.


End file.
